


put a ring on it

by WithYourRhythm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Crack, Inspired by Art, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithYourRhythm/pseuds/WithYourRhythm
Summary: Villain Obito plans to propose to his Agent boyfriend (who might or might not know they're dating), but buying stuff legally is proving to be a challenge.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 96





	put a ring on it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beetlebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlebee/gifts).



> This one is for doodles <-> drabbles event on The Kakashi Lounge server on Discord! I got matched with the lovely sloaners who gave me this amazing art piece of her secret agent AU as a prompt and I'm crying from how stupidly cute these two idiots are ;-; <3<3 her art is amazing, [ so please go check it out!! ](https://sloaners.tumblr.com/post/629151523733176320/more-secret-agent-au-what-is-obitos-nefarious)
> 
> I hope you like this Sloane!! Happy new year <3<3

If you ever ask Obito whether being a villain is easy or not, he can easily say that it isn't. It's rewarding, yes, but easy? Not even in his wildest dreams- and you can trust him on that, because he dreams  _ a lot. _

(So what if he naps during the day? He's the boss around here, his biological needs can't rule his actions.

...except when it has something to do with taking a toilet break. He doesn't dare to deny his biological needs  _ only _ then.)

But if there is anything even harder than being a villain, it'd be being a villain getting ready to propose- and you can trust him on this too, alright? Because he  _ is _ getting ready to propose.

Or, well, he's trying to. That damned shipping company is not making things easier for him, not at all.

You see, he may be the bad guy around here, but even he knows how to do these kinds of stuff. You can't just steal the most valuable ring out there and propose with it- no, it needs to be chosen specifically for your partner. And Obito's partner would never enjoy a pretty, covered in jewels kind of accessory, oh no.

Firstly, it needs to be practical and durable. Agent Hound isn't an idle person, after all- he runs around all day, getting into trouble and flirting with Obito meanwhile. His soon-to-be-fiance is a very talented multitasker like that!

It also can't be too conspicuous, you know? His dear isn't the kind to wear flashy get-up, their professions don't allow that!

Also; no stealing what he wants. He needs to do this the traditional way, all right? He can't mess this up, this is one of the most important things he will ever live through. He'll be telling his children about this moment, about how he got the best of the best for his husband  _ (husband!) _ , how he swept his dear off of his feet with these romantic gestures. This must be perfect.

… it's very stressful like this, though. He can never understand how people live like this every single day; following the law and spending hours just to get their hands on a single ring. He could've robbed  _ three  _ banks by now, and the custom ring he requested still hasn't arrived! This is getting ridiculous by now!

Express shipping sucks, he decides to himself. They are too daring, to make Obito wait for his  _ engagement ring of all things! _

"...maybe I should kidnap their CEO or something?" He sighs, idly examining the hook resting in his missing hand's place. Ah, maybe it's time for changing to a new one, this one is slowly getting duller. He needs to be at his best for the proposal, of course.

Now, about the kidnapping plan… hm, how to proceed with it? He needs to go with a cool plan, a stylish one that'll surely end up impressing his soon-to-be-fiance and scaring the workers into bringing the ring sooner…

Who knows? Maybe Agent Hound will end up wanting to flirt with him again by messing around with his plans. Ah, what to do, what to do..?

\--

His back pressed against the wall, Kakashi peeks into the room. It's spacious, one of the many warehouses this villain owns for his nefarious plans, and it's  _ too _ empty. There are none of the weapons or experiments this villain always seems to work on usually, nothing.

How suspicious.

Surely he's planning something- it's been too long since he made a move, after all. As an Agent, it's his job to stop this villain, so Kakashi decides to keep spying on him to learn more about his next move.

Suddenly, the villain sighs heavily and starts murmuring to himself, "...maybe I should kidnap their CEO or something?"

Ah! So that's the next evil deed he's planning to commit! Kakashi must stop him!

But first, he needs to learn who this CEO is…

Ah, well, time to spy some more.  _ At least this is not a complete waste of time, _ Kakashi thinks to himself. This villain is pretty interesting to watch, after all.


End file.
